The subject disclosure relates generally to quantum computing, and more particularly to a lattice arrangement of qubits for quantum computations.
Quantum information processing (quantum computing) holds the potential for solving certain categories of mathematical problems that are intractable with conventional machine computations. Quantum computing employs quantum physics to encode information; for example, a quantum computer can employ quantum bits (qubits), which are basic units of quantum information, and thus a quantum computer can employ qubits to encode information. Building a highly useful quantum computer will need to have likely on the order of millions of physical qubits.
Many conventional quantum computer architectures are arranged with the physical qubits coupled vertically and horizontally to nearest neighbor qubits, forming a two-dimensional grid. However, the frequencies of qubits are not well controllable in some physical systems implementing qubits, and in practice, qubits have a spread in frequency due to imperfections following fabrication. Some ranges of frequencies are such that a gate comprised of two neighboring qubits does not work well, if at all, which is referred to as a frequency collision, which prohibits logical operations between those qubits. In extreme cases the frequency ranges are sufficiently bad such that a useless qubit results, basically resulting in a hole in the lattice.